


Task: Excitement Experiment

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, As well as the side quest Mind Games, F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Object Penetration, Penetrative Sex, Spoilers for Vetra's Loyalty Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Sid's always been a bit too trusting when it comes to helping people. Stepping foot on Kadara was a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Sid hypnotized, Someone hypnotizes Vetra's sister and has a lot of sexy fun with her.](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9940.html?thread=45877972#t45877972)
> 
> So, I saw this prompt just after I completed Vetra's Loyalty mission as well Mind Games from Kadara's badlands. It just made a perfect storm for this fic. This takes place before Vetra's loyalty mission, and either Mind Games is incomplete or Ryder decided to let the ex-Cerberus scientists keep doing what they were doing. 
> 
> I didn't mean to write this. I had started a few Liam/Jaal fics, then this happened instead. What is my life.

Sid figures after the Pathfinder managed to get an outpost running on Kadara, that it'd be safe enough to look into one of the contacts she made as 'Vetra'. They'd gone dark for a bit, and it worried Sid a bit. Her first contact disappearing after she'd made one all by herself definitely wasn't how she wanted things to go.

So she sneaks out to Kadara. Her sister has no idea, and Sid's determined to keep it that way. Luckily, Vetra's off helping Ryder with the krogan. That'll keep her busy enough to not have time to check in on Sid as often. At least, she hopes so as she takes her shuttle out into the badlands.

When her shuttle touches down, Sid notices an eerie silence from her surroundings. Her mandibles twitch, confused by the quiet, but she heads inside anyway. Once inside she sees her contacts, the scientists who talked about helping people. A moment later, her mind goes blank, and she opens her eyes to see she's lying on a futon, surrounded by medical equipment.

Groaning, Sid tries to sit up, rubbing at the back of her head. “Huh?” she murmurs, blinking at the two scientists.

“We needed a turian to experiment on, you see,” the female scientist says with a smile. “You'll do.”

The male scientist hums in agreement as he places a hand on Sid's chest, pushing her back to lay down. “We have other parts of this experiment to test. I have to wonder if there's another way to achieve the 'excitement' stage we need...”

“Oh?” she questions as Sid lays back, trying to struggle under the man's hand to no avail. “The physical applications you mentioned... Why not the asari? We had one earlier.”

“Hmph, too common and like human physiology. I need a challenge,” he dismisses as he glances at Sid. “It'd be best to stop struggling now, 'Vetra'.”

Sid freezes at her sister's name; these people still think she's her sister. It makes her struggle more until the feeling that made her blackout earlier starts to overcome her again. She groans as scientists speak to each other again. The words don't sink in as the female scientist, starts taking notes on a datapad.

“You have plans to get around the possibility of allergic reactions and chafing?” she asks curiously, not looking away from her datapad.

Missing the next exchange of words, Sid notices she's missing bits of time as she feel her clothing being pulled from her body. She tries to struggle again, but her body betrays her. Fear courses through her as she lies there helpless and naked. The female scientist makes an interested sound as she takes Sid's clothes away.

“Perhaps I should change the settings just a bit. Her fear will tamper with the results you're trying to achieve.”

The male scientist nods as he rolls over a table with various things Sid can't quite see. “That would be for the best,” he agrees as he snaps on his latex gloves. “Do take notes of her reactions and electromagnetic patterns after you make the proper adjustments to the device. I will be too busy to make them myself.”

The female scientist scoffs as she fiddles with controls on the device a few feet away from Sid. “But of course.”

After a long moment of just breathing and the whir of machines, Sid feels the change flood over her body. She clutches her talons in thin sheet of the futon as a guttural groan crawls from her throat. The male scientist makes another pleased sounds as his hands begin to rove her body, trailing down to her hips.

“How different are erogenous zones on turian females compared to human females, I wonder?” he questions aloud. “Do they self-lubricate when aroused? They are built quite differently than humans.”

As he speaks, Sid's fogged brain starts comprehend the situation. Her voice won't let her protest as fingers probe between her legs. This man knows nothing about her body as he presses fingers against her cloacal opening. He presses one in, and this isn't something turians do, not with how sharp talons can be. She moans in a weak protest against the strange sensation.

“Not self-lubricate,” the male scientists notes as he squeezes some medical grade lubricant into his hand. “This should smooth the way.”

When the finger pulls out, it's soon replaced with a cool sensation and more probing fingers. Sid cries out as two slide inside her, pumping in and out for a few moments before scissoring wide. The scientists make conversation that Sid no longer hears. All she can do is _feel_ the fingers probe inside her.

Suddenly the two fingers disappear, and she almost cries out in relief, but they're replaced with a blunt, long instrument. It presses inside her, thicker than the human's fingers. Sid clenches instinctively around it, and it once it's seated inside her, it starts to _vibrate_.

Sid arches her back in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure from the intrusion. Thrashing against the bed, her talons rip the bedding as her mandibles twitch and bare her sharp teeth. Soon, the female scientist's hands come to hold her down as the male scientist pumps the vibrating tool in and out at a steady pace.

It gets harder to think as her unwanted orgasm builds from the attention and vibration. Sid sobs as it washes over her, wrung out as she stops her frantic attempts to push the instrument away. As she pants softly, the vibrations stop and the instrument pulls out of her. She groans in a mix of relief and disappointment.

Neither last long because as she opens her eyes that she hadn't even noticed she had closed, Sid sees the human climbing onto the table. He straddles her with his pants pulled down his thighs. His cock stands hard and dripping between his legs as he rolls a condom onto it. She blinks blearily as he speaks, but Sid still can't hear him or his colleague.

She assumes the words were some sort of warning of what was to come as he presses the head of cock to her entrance. Her protests die in her throat as he presses in fully in one swift motion, and instead, her throat vibrates with sounds of her distress. He starts to move, a strange rhythm building. 

His cock isn't much bigger than the vibrating device that had been inside her moments ago, but it's definitely bigger than any turian cock would be. Sid's unsure how she's even taking the whole thing inside her as he starts to slam in hard. 

She cries out under him as his hands roam up her sides, sliding against the softer parts of her body. Writhing beneath him, the painful penetration starts to melt into something more pleasurable. The aftershocks of her earlier orgasm haven't quite ebbed away yet, and it's building up quickly again. It overwhelms her, moaning loudly as she raises her hips without thought to meet human's above her.

Barely noticing as the male scientist raises her legs over his shoulders, Sid feels her next orgasm about to hit. She comes, throwing back her head with her mandibles wide. He continues to fuck into her until his own completion.

The moments following are another blur, and Sid's sure she's blacked out again. She only feels the loss of the cock being pulled out of her as she sighs. Her thighs feels sticky and wet from the lubrication as she curls up on herself. 

Blinking a few times, Sid lets her eyes close as the sounds in the lab get very loud. She thinks she hears screams and gunshots. With her mind so fogged, she mumbles for quiet. A blanket covers her gently, and she's unsure what's happenings as someone takes her into their arms. 

Before sleep claims her, Sid swears that her sister is murmuring sweet words and cradling her into her chest. Maybe she's been saved, she thinks, though her mind's muddled enough to wonder from what. She's too tired to keep that train of thought as she floats away into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
